The Kissing Booth
by chaann
Summary: AU - Deidara makes a deal with his parents that if he can make fifteen dollars in three days, they will get him a pet bird. Deidara does everything possible to make the money yet runs short of jobs and money. Last resort, he opens a kissing booth. Why does the weird kid from across the street keep watching him though? My thanks to Cheesepie. **bonus date chapter
1. Cheesepie is a cutie

A little boy of the age of seven huffed as he picked up the blue folding chair and proceeded to walk to the end of the driveway. The day was cloudy and the weather still slightly warm, but the wind was extra cold. He had spent the past two days helplessly raking his neighbors leaves, doing extra chores around his own house and searching the couch and other various places for spare change.

Seven dollars and forty-nine cents was no where close to the fifteen dollars he needed to raise to get what he wanted. His mother and father said if he earned the fifteen dollars all by himself within three days, they would finish the rest of the expenses and he would get the pet he wanted. It's almost like his parents made it an impossible dream so he couldn't get it.

A blue and yellow parakeet that is.

And now you probably know who this is about.

Deidara huffed as he got to the end of the driveway. He unfolded the chair and stretched when he finished. Step one was complete.

There was nothing else to do to make the money he desperately needed. He talked about making money to the other kids in the street, and the next day one of those punks was out stealing all his work! Now there was nothing else to do than this and the failure rate of making no money whatsoever was through the roof! The other kids on the street probably didn't have any money to spend anyway.

He made his way back to the garage and sat on a wooden crate to pull up the sock that had begun to slip off his foot due to wearing a pair of rubber boots. This was all a lot of hard work. Now he just had to get the plywood box to the end of the driveway.

He picked up one end of the box and started dragging it down. The box made more noise than the chair did as is was dragged. Deidara grumbled as he complained to himself about his poor ears. He had better have fifteen dollars by the end of the day.

Finally back at the end of the driveway he flopped down on the grass and took a breather. As he caught his breath he saw that he attracted the attention of the jerk who had stolen all his work. Deidara glared at the boy now sitting in the window across the street. He knew that kid was trouble the moment he moved in with his grandmother a few months ago.

Not to be deterred, Deidara jumped up and continued to work. He got out his pre-made sign and thumb tacked it into the upside down box.

KISSES 1$

Deidara knew very well he was a cute kid. Every adult ever had told him so. People want to kiss cute people, right? So why wouldn't it work? Besides, he really had no options left. He even sold three of his race cars for ten cents each to an ten year old who lived at the end of the street, and that made him cry since he no longer had any race cars. That guy really knew how to get things for cheap.

But he really really wanted that bird.

Deidara sat down on the chair, fluffed his hair, tightened his ponytail that was on top of his head and straightened his scarf. He looked adorable. Now he just had to hope someone would actually pay, or even want a kiss from him.

After an hour of just sitting there, Deidara looked up to see the boy in the window watching him again. Now you would think this would bother the blond, but from the moment him and his parents dropped by to greet their new neighbors, the kid never really said anything to him. He'd just watch him from afar.

During the hot summer days, Deidara had a slip and slide out in the front lawn and all the kids from the block would come play in it. Not this kid though - oh no. He'd just watch. Deidara had even tried inviting the weirdo, due to his mothers command, but he just got a blank look and the door slammed in his face from the kid.

Deidara would play near the koi pond out in front of his house and catch the boy watching him. He'd play in the grass and look over to see the boy watching him. When he went bug hunting, he would again see the boy staring at him with his face smushed against the glass window.

He would even draw with his chalk in the driveway and make the most incredible drawings - vivid with colour. Then he'd wash it away with a hose and watch the pastels combine and melt away into a massive blob.

That was actually the only time the kid had ever talked to Deidara. And he only did so to yell at him about art being eternal and that his shouldn't have been washed away! Especially on purpose.

He even caught the kid following him around at school. He was in the other grade two class so he didn't have to worry about seeing the kid all the time. But when he did he'd catch the boy looking in through the window by the door to the classroom. During recess and lunch. Even at the library and special assemblies the school would hold.

"Who does that freak think he is." Deidara grumbled. "First he thinks I do art wrong, then he stalks me, then he steals all my work, and now he sits there and watches me suffer, un!"

He huffed and returned to resting his elbows on the makeshift table and staring daggers back at the other boy.

Another hour went by and Deidara began to feel stomach pains telling him it was lunch time. He sighed in defeat to his human needs, put up a closed sign and went indoors to have a snack. He would probably take a good pee break as well now that he thought about it.

When he came back from indoors, his eyes grew wide as the boy from across the street was standing there - not wearing a jacket or shoes - looking to be reading what the sign said.

"Hey you!" Deidara yelled while zipping up his green jacket as it was getting colder out due to the pick up in the wind.

The boy jumped as he was yelled at and made brief eye contact with the blond before scampering across the street, all the way back into his house.

"Weirdo, un."

Deidara moseyed on down back to his position and looked to the window again to see just the top of the boy's head peeking up at him from the window.

Deidara stuck his tongue out at the boy.

A couple rings caught his attention and he glanced over to see a friend pedling down the street on her bike. The tassels on the handle bars twinkling and the beads on the spokes of her tires clicking - the new adjustment she got from her parents since she no longer needed the tricycle tires. "Hiya Deidara!" She greeted stopping in front of the stall and retrieving her plush frog from the bikes front basket as she got off.

"Hey Konan, what's up?"

"Oh you know, just out for a ride with my new Frogster, see?" She giggle and held out the toy to Deidara so he could get a look. A really good look since she crammed it in his face. "My grandpa got him for me, isn't he just sooo cuuute!"

Deidara sat back in his chair to get it away from his face and groaned at the younger girl. "I'm a boy Konan! I don't think things are cute!"

"What about birdies though! Birdies are cuuute!" Konan whined as she brought up her blond friends favorite animal.

Deidara snorted. "Wrong! Birds are cool! Birds are majestic and free!" He yelled standing on the chair quickly and pounding his chest.

Konan looked up at the boy and gave him a confused look. "But if ya get a birdie and put it in a cage it won't be very free, right?"

Deidara sent the little girl a dirty look. "Konan are you going to buy a kiss or not? Your cooties are scaring away the real customers, un." He scoffed as he folded his arms and glanced away.

Konan puffed her cheeks out and looked at the sign. "One dollar!? Who would pay that much money to kiss YOU?"

"Lots of people would!"

She looked at the empty jar and sent Deidara a critical look. "I'm sure." She muttered as he dug in the pocket of her purple rain slicker. "I'll give you... Seven pennies and this white rock for a kiss!"

Deidara looked at the pennies and small piece of quartz and groaned. He really needed the money and he really doubted the six year old had any more on her.

"Sure..." He took the money and rock and put them in the jar. He leaned foreword and inwardly groaned since he'd have to pay Kakuzu - the boy who bought his cars - to give him a cootie shot the next time he saw him. Cootie shots hurt, too!

Konan leaned in and popped a kiss on Deidaras lips. A loud thud startled both of them as they pulled away. Deidara followed Konan when she turned around to see Deidara's creeper standing out on the front steps of his house, all rigid and angry looking. He didn't stand there for very long as he quickly ran back in the house slamming the door again.

"What a weirdo, un."

"You got that right." Konan agreed. "Well I gotta get home now, good luck!"

She put her froggy back in the basket and kicked her kickstand closed before she hopped back on her bike making her way home, tassels twinkling in the wind and tires clicking and clacking.

Deidara huffed and sat back in his seat. He looked to the window and didn't see him this time. "That kid needs to get out more."

Another hour dragged by, but this time he sat there and played with the small plastic toys that had been left in his coat pocket from days prior.

"Hey DeiDORK!"

Deidara jumped and looked up to see another...friend. Hair slicked back, camo shorts, muddy boots and a long sleeve shirt with a skateboarder on it, Hidan had pulled up on his scooter that Deidara was sure that the nine year old stole from a classmate of his who lived a few blocks away.

Hidan burst out laughing. "Kisses for one dollar? You gotta be kidding, who would - " he stopped and thought for a moment. "I might have a little bit of money." He dug in his pocket and dumped it on the table.

Deidara leaned foreword and counted it. "Sixty-three cents. You don't have enough, un!"

"Take it or leave it honey."

Deidara ran his hands on his face. "Fine-nuh!" He leaned foreword to give the kiss but before it even happened a loud slam and shriek made them pull away and turn around.

On the front steps stood the boy again absolutely angry, but only for a moment as he quickly ran back into the house.

"Uh Dei, I changed my mind." Hidan gabbed his money back from the table and moved it back into his pocket. "I didn't trust that kid when he moved in and now he's freakin out like that, I ain't messin with around here. I'm going home!" He confessed, picking up his scooter and rushing home. "Good luck!" He turned back to yell from halfway down the street.

Deidara sat the with his mouth agape. He just missed out on getting money... And it was all that weirdos fault! He growled and folded his arms in a pout as he glared at the window. Eventually he saw a head peak up, make eye contact, and pop back down into hiding.

Another hour went by and Deidara grumbled as his father came home and strolled down the driveway to see what his son was up to.

"Kisses one dollar?"

"Yes Daddy!" he said cutely "You should totally buy one."

His father laughed and shook his head. "I put a roof over your head and food in your belly!" He bent down and gave his son a big forceful kiss on the cheek making Deidara squirm and try to push him away. "I will pay you to do chores, but not for your love!" He stated pushing a long lock of blond hair out of his child's face.

"Daaaad!" Deidara whined pushing the hair back in front of his face.

"How much money have you collected so far?"

"Seven dollars and fifty-eight cents, un." He grumbled and sent his dad a nasty look when he caught the man pump his first in the air like he won some sort of victory.

His father chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Well, sweetie. You have until after dinner and that's in an hour! Good luck!"

Deidara's eyes grew wide. One hour left to reach fifteen dollars. He watched his father adjust his trench coat and walk to the house. His eyes lingered on the now closed front door for a moment and saw it get blurry for a instant. He wiped away the tears and repositioned himself since no one wants to kiss a wet contorted face in pain and frustration over not getting something that was really really REALLY wanted. No one did. Ever.

EVER.

Time ticked and his stomach grew more and more painful as the thought of not reaching fifteen dollars began to set it. He looked up occasionally to the boy in the window who was back watching him shamelessly. Didn't that kid have anything better to do than to rub in the fact he had succeeded in ruining his chances of getting his own sweet little parakeet?

He fumed in his seat. All the emotions were building up - he felt as if he was going to burst!

"Deidara, sweetie! Ten minuets till dinner! Start cleaning up."

Ten minuets left. Ten minutes.

He clenched his fist and furrowed his eyebrows. He would not burst. He was a big boy! He would not fail! He -

"Waaaaaaugh!" Deidara collapsed into his arms in a fit of misery. Tears dribbled down his face and massive sobs erupted from his mouth. He burst. He failed. And he was not going to get the bird.

He continued to cried as he leaned foreword to tear the sign off the front of the box and dropped his face back into his arms. A little throat clear caught his attention and he raised his head a bit, expecting to see the feet of his mother or father. Instead he cringed at the sight of two small bare feet in the cooling evening temperature.

He looked up the see the boy who lived across the street holding a small cloth drawstring bag. Deidara blinked as he got a good look at the kid watch him cry. He watched the boy raise his hand to scratch the back of his red head and slowly drop it. This was going no where, Deidara groaned, dropped his head and began to cry even more. Now this jerk was watching him cry!

"Waaaauuuugh-unn!"

The boy watched for another few seconds until he had had enough. He dug through the drawstring bag and handed Deidara a five dollar bill. "That's five kisses right?"

Deidara looked at the crisp bill with eyes as wide as plates. "Y-yeah, five k-kisses..."

The small boy took a few steps forward, stepped in his tip toes and puckered his lips. Deidara blinked a few times before leaning in and giving the other boy five good kisses.

"Hmm, that was fun." The boy noted rolling and pursing his lips together. He reached into the bag and pulled out hand full of change. "How many kisses is this?"

"Where did you get all this money?" Deidara asked, his eyes twinkling like tassels on Konan's bike.

"After you said you were raising money to get a bird, I started doing extra work to help...you."

Deidara went quiet in shock and then quickly counted the change, three dollars and fourteen cents. He counted on his fingers and shrieked catching the other off guard. "I have enough! I even have more than fifteen dollars, un!" Deidara hopped up off the chair and ran around the makeshift table to tackle the boy onto the grass of his front lawn. He pined the smaller boy and began kissing him all over his face before planting three big kisses on his lips. "You're the best! You're so great and cool and the bestest, un!"

Deidara's mother looked out the window to call for her son to come inside and blanched as she saw her son attacking the quiet little boy from across the street.

"Deidara!" She shrieked running outside and down the front lawn to the boys, yanking her son off the other child.

"Deidara! What do you think you're doing to Sasori!?" She maneuvered her own kid away and looked the other over to make sure he wasn't hurt. She noticed his face was as red as his hair and assumed the boy had been hurt and his face was burning up in anger.

Deidara pushed his way past his mother away and hopped back on his neighbor to give even more kisses. "I have enough money! I did it thanks to Sasori!" He cheered looking back at his mom with his cheek pressed firmly against the redheads.

"Well...isn't that... Nice..."

"It's better than nice! It's great! I love Sasori!"

His mother sputtered at his words. "You don't love him, you're just grateful for what he's done for you." She looked at Sasori. "Even though you really shouldn't have...really... Oh Deidara!" She gasped suddenly and grabbed at his shoulder "When you knocked him into the grass, you got a stain on his pretty sweater!"

"It's okay.." He looked at the green blotch on his shoulder. "My Granma Chiyo... She makes them and I have like...twenty already. This just gives her an excuse to knit me even more."

Deidara on the other hand, was still caught up in being told he didn't actually love the redhead. "No! I love him! He's going to be my Danna!" He screamed wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck pulling him very close. "He's going to be my best friend forever and we're gonna get married and have ahundred birds, un!"

"Ahundred?" Sasori asked as he looked the blond.

"Yes, but you have to marry me first. I'm not like my parents who - "

His mother gasped and scooped her boy up. "That's enough out of you young man! Early bed for you!"

Sasori stood up as well and turned around when he heard his name called. He saw his Grandmother standing on the front step.

Deidara's mom sighed as she hoisted her son onto her hip and grabbed the other boys hand to take him home and greet the older woman.

"My my, what's all the commotion out here?" Chiyo asked with a sly smile on her face as she looked at her grandson shift about.

Deidara's mother went to explain but Deidara beat her to it. "I'm going to marry Sasori-Danna!"

The old woman chuckled and gave the blonds leg a pinch. "If you do that, I won't have any great grand babies!"

"Yes you will!" Deidara yelled back.

"Oh?"

"We're going to have ahundred birds!"

Chiyo laughed again. "I see. You better get married before that happens."

"Yes ma'am!" He cheered as his mom moved him to her other hip.

"We better be heading off now. It was nice talking to you Mrs. Akasuna. Oh and I'm so sorry about the sweater."

Chiyo laughed as she looked at the stain. "It's quite alright. He's going to be wearing my new line of Christmas sweaters pretty quick anyway!"

"Oh no! Not the Christmas sweaters!" Sasori whined as his shoulders dropped and his arms swayed side to side.

"Danna, do you want to play at school tomorrow, un?"

Sasori suddenly remembered Deidara was there, looked up at the boy and blushed. "S-sure..."

"We can play family and kiss more, okay? I can be the mommy and you can be the daddy, un."

"OKAY WE GOTTA GO." His mother interrupted their conversation and turned on her heels leaving Deidara whining as he was dragged away.

"See you at school, Danna!" Deidara smiled and yelled waving his hands past his mothers head frantically.

"Bye Deidara!" Sasori called back nervously.

When Chiyo and Sasori walked back into their house, she watched her grandson wander away to his room. She followed and leaned on the door frame as she observed the boy changed his sweater from the dirty one to a clean one. "All those chores...Making money to buy a new toy huh?" She questioned him. "Could it be you like this boy back?"

"Granma please." Sasori sighed pinching the bridge of his little nose. "We've been boyfriends for like, the past three months. He just didn't know it then, and apparently you didn't either."

"Could that be he didn't know because you were too shy to even talk to him?" She suggested ruffling his red hair.

"Uh, of course not!"

"Then why don't you ask him over for dinner tomorrow and you boys can have a date."

Sasori pondered this for a moment. "Wouldn't hurt. Besides, don't kisses usually happen after dates?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"In this case, I hope thats as far as it goes." She cackled as she wandered away.

Sasori raised and eyebrow and followed after her. "It can go further?"

"Not yet, darling. Not yet."

BACK AT DEIDARA'S HOUSE.

"I'm getting a birdy! I'm getting a birdy! I fell in love to-day and I'm getting a birdy! Birdy birdy birdy!" Deidara sang jumping on all the furniture.

"Why didn't you shut that kissing booth down when you first saw it?" His mother hissed at her husband.

He scratched the back of his head and sat back in his spot on the couch. "I didn't think he'd get the fifteen! He was so far away from the goal and only had less than an hour left!"

"He spent the day kissing his the children on the street! Now he's in love with a boy!" She continued to hiss yet getting gradually louder with each word.

"Ah well, it won't last if he's anything like me."

"Excuse me!?"

He hopped up and ran to find his so who had moved from jumping on the couch to jumping on his bed. "Deidara! Baby lets go look for a breeder online for that parakeet!"

Deidara cheered as he dad picked him up and carried him to the computer and sat him on his lap. Oddly enough, as Deidara sat there, he found himself thinking more about the boy across the street rather than the bird. He simply couldn't wait to kiss his new love some more at school tomorrow, since today had been so successful. The kissing booth hasn't been such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>For cheesepie cause she was so lovely for writing me a story about my stupid babies kissing. i just had to do my own.<p>

kisses are so important


	2. Anarchy is a baby

Sasori sat there nervously at table in the kitchen. He adjusted his tie and pulled down his at his sweater vest so it didn't make him look lumpy. He also watched as his Grandmother carefully set up the small wooden play table she had made when Sasori was born.

She changed the four chairs into just two, covered it with an old table cloth that she ha cut to fit over it. She then put placemats down, plates, and silverware The final touch was added, a large single candle placed right in the centre.

"What do you think?"

The corners of Sasori's lips curve up into a smile, but he tilted his head down into his chest to hide it. "It's perfect Granny."

The Principal at his school probably hoped Sasori would have gotten in trouble as soon as he got home. The letter and call proved that they were not impressed with his and Deidara's shenanigans on the playground. In Sasori's defense, they wouldn't have been caught or even gotten trouble if, and I quote, "Stupid Sasuke" hadn't told on them.

His Granny Chiyo couldn't care less though. They were seven for goodness sake! And if the spunky little blond across the street made her adorable grandson happy, then so be it.

Not only that, he looked so cute in his new vest! She had done a good job. The dark purple looked exceptionally good on him, and he didn't complain about it being a "girly colour". Good boy.

As soon as the door bell rang, Sasori jumped down from the chair and arm first the floor as he missed his landing. He snarled at Chiyo's snickering but made it to the door in an instance. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see his partner in crime standing next to his father. Well, he saw the backside since the blond appeared to be more preoccupied with the little ceramic figures sitting on the porch.

His father gave him kick in the rear making him finally pay attention. "We brought special wine!" Deidara cheered picking up an unlabeled bottle with both hands.

Sasori oohed and it and led the both of them inside. Chiyo raised an eyebrow when Deidara showed her the bottle as they went to drop it off in the kitchen, right before they went to look at Sasori's bedroom.

"Wine?"

"It's just white grape juice in an old bottle." Deidara's father waved off making her laugh.

"I think I have two small wine glasses they can use."

"Spectacular. Thank you for doing this, Deidara has been so excited to come over for dinner." He smiled not being bothered that his son had even referred to it as a date. "I'm sorry about them getting in trouble. Deidara can be a wee bit crazy when it comes to things he's passionate about."

"That's quite alright," She chuckled shaking her head. "Sasori is the exact same way. I'm just glad he's finally making a friend."

"Same here. I hope they become best friends and remain so for a long time." He agreed. "Deidara I'm heading off now!"

Deidara bolted back down the hallway and hopped on his fathers leg. "Bye daddy!" He chirped quickly and went to run away until he was grabbed by the arm and a hand got a hold of his face.

"You. Better. Be. A. Good. Boy. Capiche?"

"Yes daddy..."

"Ok have fun you three!" He suddenly burst into a smile kissed his son. He gave Chiyo and Sasori a wave goodbye and was off.

"Goodness Deidara! You look so handsome" Chiyo asked the small blond as she gave a dramatic look over.

Deidara tugged on his little brown blazer and tilted his head upwards. "I know, un. I didn't even have to put the scratchy dress pants on like my mummy saided me to do!" He raised a leg to show off his dark blue jeans that still managed to look nice.

Sasori on the other hand looked at his own pants and grumbled at the plaid fabric. He internally kicked himself for not wearing jeans like Deidara had. Way to look like a nerd Sasori! Did he even own jeans? He thought about that momentarily and decided he'd have to check later when his guest left.

"We should...start dinner?" Sasori asked Deidara shyly grabbing his hand while doing so.

Deidara laughed and pecked his current fiancé's cheek. "Alrighty! Lead me there Danna, un!"

Chiyo smiled and followed the boys to the small table. "Allow me to be your waitress today, I'll bring the food to you." She said. As she turned her back she turned off the ceiling light, but left the one over the stove on so she could see. It was dark enough though to create an ambiance for the boys as they experienced their first date.

"Enjoy." She placed their plates if front of them and poured them their 'wine'.

Deidara immediately began to drool at the sight of the pile of spaghetti on his plate. Sasori just smirked and began to eat, twirling his fork just like his Grandmother had taught him when he was younger. However this time he was doing it not because if he didn't he would get scolded by Chiyo. No, this time he wanted to do this very best to look sophisticated for Deidara. Such a lovely person like Deidara needed to be woo'd.

Finally getting the pasta safely on the fork, he raised it and was about to put it in his mouth, but not before giving his sweetheart a glance. Sasori's eyebrows shot up at the sight of Deidara cramming in mouthful after mouthful. He reminded the redhead of a vacuum, cleaning up all the leftover wood shavings from a good carving session.

After cringing at the sight for a moment, Sasori finally and slowly put the forkful in his mouth still watching the blond eat like a pig. If Sasori ate like that he would have gotten such a pinch from his Granny! He looked at the sauce all over his friends cheeks, a strand of pasta in his hair and... is that sauce in his eyebrow as well? That had escalated quickly.

Deidara caught on to the staring and stared back as he chewed his massive mouthful. He assumed Sasori was just a staring type of person. He'd been staring at the blond for the past three months for goodness sake! Deidara gave Sasori a big grin, the pasta that had started slurping up was cut off and dropped back onto the plate.

"Hey, hey Danna watch what I can do with the spetti, un!" Deidara said excitedly after swallowing all the food in his mouth. He then picked up a long strand of spaghetti and sucked all the sauce off and held onto one end as he began swallowing the other end. He stuck his tongue out to show Sasori that he had successfully swallowed it and proceeded to pull the whole noodle out of his throat and back out in front of him.

Sasori didn't know weather to be impressed or disgusted by the act. As he looked on at the other boy in front of him he melted. Something about that saucy grin made him smile as well.

"Deidara that was really cool do you - "

"You do it, you do it!"

Sasori blushed and looked at the food on his plate. He had always been taught that he wasn't supposed to pick up food that wasn't considered 'finger food'. If he did THAT, he was sure to get a swat with a hand or any other various inanimate object. Pinches actually sounded kind of ok now in comparison.

He squirmed as he picked up the long string of pasta, sucked off the sauce and carefully attempted to swallow the stand whole, just as Deidara did. He gagged a little but kept it up till it was lodged in his throat. He looked at his boyfriend who watched him with wide eyes and slowly began to pull the noodle out from his throat.

Deidara shrieked and gave the redhead a round of applause. "You did it! You're so cool, un!"

Sasori blushed, he was cool now. He nodded and made the mental note to never do it again. "Lets finish our dinner and then we can watch a movie, ok?" He suggested.

Deidara nodded but instead of going to take another bite he hopped off his chair and made his way to his boyfriends side. Sasori looked back at the blond and made another mental note that yes, he did in fact have sauce in his eyebrow. It was charming really, and Sasori couldn't help but smile. The blonds rambunctious behaviour was really admirable to the redhead. How one child could be so silly, get scolded and still go at it was beyond him.

Deidara giggled at the redheads dreamy eyes and loopy smile. He grabbed a hold of the redheads hand and leaned in to plant a big spaghetti kiss of his cheek. Deidara didn't hold back either as he pressed his whole face firmly against the others, even making a wiggling motion.

Sasori cringed a little at the overly moist kiss but laughed. "That was quite the saucy kiss wasn't it?"

Deidara gave him a blank look and Sasori laughed again as he gave him a peck on his lips. Deidara turned away and giggled as he shook his hand free and pecked Sasori once on the lips as well before going back to his seat. "Do you wanna see how much spetti I can shove in my mouth at once, un?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Haha! Nope!"

The two of them finished their dinner, dessert and made their way to the living room to watch a movie. Chiyo had lit the fire place and set out one of her knitted blankets on the couch for them to cuddle with. Not without scrubbing Deidara's face and hands clean first though. She could only imagine that that was the reason for the orange smudge on her grandsons right cheek. She also thought about Deidara's poor parents and how they had to deal with this every day.

"What movie did you pick, un?" Deidara asked leaning on the couch on his stomach, kicking his legs around.

"The most romantic movie I know!" Sasori chimed as he reached forward to grab the chosen movie from the shelf. "Cars!"

"I love that movie! Cars are the super coolest!"

"I know! I wish I was a car." Sasori whined as he opened the DVD case.

"Whoa! That would be like, so awesome, un!

Chiyo peeked into the room to see how they were doing and smiled. Yes, she had nothing to worry about. Deidara and Sasori would grow up fine and have a strong bond and friendship. If that friendship turned into a relationship, then so be it. The most concerning thing at the moment were that the boys were talking about how romantic racecars were and how they wanted to become the cars rather than drive them.

"Boys will be boys, I guess." She sighed shaking her head and walking back to her bedroom to knit. "I do think they need matching sweaters though."

"I would be a red car!"

"I wanna be blue, un!"

She burst out laughing as she could hear them still yelling from down the hall, especially on the subject of cars being able to get married. Thank goodness her grandson had made a friend, and thank goodness for Deidara and that little kissing booth for getting him out there. She could now only hope that the friends Deidara had were more on the normal side.

* * *

><p>sorry chiyo they're not normal.<p>

for AbsoluteAnarchy cause shes a spoiled baby like deidara. spaghetti kisses are very cute, right?

also, fyi, when Chiyo says boys will be boys, she means boys will be christmas there will be a different little sasodei fic up so...be excited for that? Byebye for now losers.


End file.
